chase_mcflys_bionic_superhero_secret_service_division_franchisefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:The Swap/@comment-7180588-20170318183400
=Good Luck, Liv and Maddie's Kickin' Suite Time WizPing phrases (?)= Chase McFly Options=Good Luck, Liv and Maddie's Kickin' Suite Time Wiz= *Duggie Davenport MultikickMultikickPMAFKClear*Welcome to the Chase McFly's Elite ANT Force Fanfiction Wikia chat *Duggie Davenport has joined the ANT Farm. *12:33Chase McFly Test *12:33Duggie Davenport Hi *12:33Chase McFly Sup? *Ready to continue our game? *12:34Duggie Davenport yrah. *12:34Chase McFly Kaz: Angus, why did Bree have to go? *12:34Duggie Davenport I don't know. *Angus: she had a job. *12:35Chase McFly Kaz: Well, I feel odd without her *I have olive as nanny to my kids and that's cool and all... *But I wish I need to get back in the dating game **Think, not wish *12:36Duggie Davenport Yeah, I understand you should. *12:37Chase McFly Kaz: I think iI'd be okay with getting set up on a blind date *Can you pay me money if the date goes well? *12:38Duggie Davenport Yeah, I guess I could, why do you want money, *12:38Chase McFly Kaz: Er, well, I sort of wanted to build a house in Iraq-a house in a rock *And I can't afford that *So more money would help *12:39Duggie Davenport ok. *12:39Chase McFly Thanks Angus *(Later, Kaz arrives at the blind date and goes to Table 5) *Olive: Kaz, what are you doing here? *I heard Angus on the phone, talking about a romamtic dinner *Duggie Davenport has left the chat. *12:41Chase McFly So I cut the cords and said yes *And here I am *Duggie Davenport has joined the ANT Farm. *12:42Duggie Davenport I got set up on a blind date with you?! *12:42Chase McFly Olive: I thought Angus was inviting another girl out *That's all *So I said yes *To the blind date *12:43Duggie Davenport Your husband is sick! *12:43Chase McFly Without knowing it was a blind date *12:44Duggie Davenport Ok *12:44Chase McFly Well, since we're both here, let's have some pizza *Oh, and I left Natalie and John with Angus *12:45Duggie Davenport Ok *12:45Chase McFly meanwhile... *Paris: I'm mad, Evie *12:45Duggie Davenport Evie: why? Just telll me all about it. *12:46Chase McFly Paris: My parents divorced *Now Dad moved to Boston with his two girlfriends *And Mom is busy hanging with Paisley *12:47Duggie Davenport Ok, so. *12:47Chase McFly They are eating peanut butter phones and scratching heir backs! *12:47Duggie Davenport Tjat is weird. *12:47Chase McFly Well, I just feel upset *They barely acknoelege I exist *12:48Duggie Davenport I understand. *12:48Chase McFly Give my mom a call and ask her how old I am *12:48Duggie Davenport Ok. *Calls London. *12:48Chase McFly London: Hello? *12:49Duggie Davenport Hey, London it's Evie. *12:49Chase McFly London: What's up Evie? *Paisley, we don't eat the backscratcher, we comb our hair with it *12:50Duggie Davenport How old is your daughter Paris. *12:50Chase McFly London: She's 9, about 10, I think *Paris: Did she say 14? *12:50Duggie Davenport No she is 17 *12:50Chase McFly Because I am 14 *12:51Duggie Davenport I thought you were 17. She said 9 or 10 *12:51Chase McFly Lonodn: That's nice, Evie. *Paris: i look mature for my age *You see? *12:51Duggie Davenport ok. *12:51Chase McFly Paisley: Yum, more peanut butter *12:51Duggie Davenport Yeah I know. *12:52Chase McFly Paisley eats at the screen and the camera phone switches off *Paris: I wish that I could have a party *One big bash *With cake and all that jazz *And plenty of peanut butter phones for Aunt Paisley to eat *12:53Duggie Davenport I understand. *12:53Chase McFly Doug: Evie, we are throwing a party! *Let's get everything organized' *12:53Duggie Davenport Who for. *12:54Chase McFly Paris *She deserves it! *12:54Duggie Davenport Great. *12:54Chase McFly We'll have chocolate crossaints and French words on teh icing **the *12:54Duggie Davenport Great. *12:55Chase McFly (can we fast-forward to the day of the party?) *12:55Duggie Davenport yeah. *12:56Chase McFly BRB *Duggie Davenport has left the chat. *12:57Chase McFly Back *Duggie Davenport has joined the ANT Farm. *12:59Chase McFly Berry: Is everyone ready? *Confetti in guns? *Proper hiding spots? *12:59Duggie Davenport Yeah. Check and check. *1:00Chase McFly Berry: I'll hide too *Let's wait for the doorbell *Maddie (Fitzpatrick) walks in *Everyone: Surpirse! *They throw the confetti on her *Maddie smiles *Duggie Davenport has left the chat. *1:01Chase McFly Maddie: I should come here more often, ha ha *I have some bad news *Duggie Davenport has joined the ANT Farm. *1:03Duggie Davenport Hey, Maddie. Hide *1:03Chase McFly Maddie: Why? *And why am I covered in confetti? *1:04Duggie Davenport We are having a party for Zack's daughter. *1:04Chase McFly Maddie: About Zack, he chose Maya *Over me *Which I'm alright with *1:04Duggie Davenport I know. I had a feeling. *1:05Chase McFly Let's all get in position! *Paris walks in *Everbody: Surprise! *1:05Duggie Davenport Paris: wow! Thanks you guys. *1:06Chase McFly Doug: No problemo *Here are soem chocolate crossaints *1:06Duggie Davenport Thanks. *1:06Chase McFly We're having French Cake for dessert *All is well *Are you happy now, Paris? *Duggie Davenport has left the chat. *Duggie Davenport has joined the ANT Farm. *1:10Duggie Davenport Yeah. *1:10Chase McFly (Are you ready for the next episode?) *1:11Duggie Davenport Yeah. *1:11Chase McFly Oliver: Chase, where do you keep your past inventions? *1:13Duggie Davenport In the invention vault. *1:13Chase McFly Oliver: Can I see them? *1:14Duggie Davenport In the hq *1:14Chase McFly Oliver flies over and busts open the vault *He grabs the mind-swapping device *Oliver than flies home *Oliver: Oh Skylar? *1:15Duggie Davenport Skylar: yeah. *1:15Chase McFly Remember when Bree and Donald swapped minds? *1:16Duggie Davenport Yeah *1:16Chase McFly I have the device right here. I'm going to leave it on that high shelf overlooking our bed overnight *Sound good? *1:16Duggie Davenport Ok *1:17Chase McFly After he is already for bed, Oliver puts the device on teh shelf **The *He gets in bed.. *The next morning... *Oliver walks out of bed *He feels his face, smooth and silky *His deodorant smells sweet and flowery *He is in a nightgown *Oliver: Ha ha, very funny, Skylar *Wait, that was Skylar's voice! *I have a call to make *Oliver: Hello, Ravi? *Duggie Davenport has left the chat. *Duggie Davenport has joined the ANT Farm. *1:19Duggie Davenport Skylar: why am in a man's body. *A weaklings body at that. *1:20Chase McFly Oliver: Skylar? *Oliver: Fletcher, what are you doing here? *Where is Skylar, Fletcher? *And nice job wearing the same clothes as me *1:20Duggie Davenport I am Skylar. You are in my body. *And you said you were the brains *1:21Chase McFly Oliver: That means you're in my body! *1:21Duggie Davenport i just said that 3 times!!!! *1:21Chase McFly The real Fletcher walks in *Fletcher: Hey guys *1:22Duggie Davenport hey Fletch. *1:22Chase McFly What's with all the yelling? *1:22Duggie Davenport We body swapped. *1:22Chase McFly Fletcher: Alright, prove it *The person in Skylar's body *What was the name of Skylar's brother? *1:23Duggie Davenport Sander. *1:23Chase McFly Skylar: Sander *1:23Duggie Davenport I was Skylar. *1:23Chase McFly Fletcher: That's a bit complicated that you both know... *(Sorry) *1:24Duggie Davenport Yeah it is. *1:24Chase McFly Skylar, what happened to your brother? *What year did you last see him in? *1:25Duggie Davenport 2017 *1:25Chase McFly Fletcher: Then that's where I'm going *Fletcher grabs the portable time machine and leaves *In The Past: *Duggie Davenport has left the chat. *1:26Chase McFly Fletcher: Olive, Sander, Meri, are those your names? *You guys have got to ocme back with me! *Oh, and Olive, why do you look so much like Kennedy Van Buren? *GTG *Duggie Davenport has joined the ANT Farm. *1:32Chase McFly (can we continue this later?) *(I have to go) *1:32Duggie Davenport Yeah. *1:33Chase McFly Cya later